


Girls' Night Out - A Heathstrid One-Shot

by Ignimendax, RoseglowPalette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Astrid Hofferson, Consensual, Drunk Sex, F/F, Girls Kissing, Heathstrid, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignimendax/pseuds/Ignimendax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette
Summary: Astrid's a little tipsy, and bored of doing random guys in the bed.This time, she wants something else.Something more feminine.Something more like Heather...
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Girls' Night Out - A Heathstrid One-Shot

Astrid took one more shot and leant on the table. It tasted like crap but man did it have a nice effect. She looked around her. Through her slightly blurred vision, she could just make out her fellow students dancing and drinking around her. The flashing lights and loud music were making her head spin and ears rings, and it was difficult to tell exactly what was going on. She couldn't, for instance, see Dagur trying to balance a glass on his nose and failing rather spectacularly. She also couldn't hear Snotlout attempting to flirt with Tuffnut, mistaking him for his nearly identical twin sister.  
What Astrid COULD see were the blinding lights of yet another sorority party, and what she COULD hear was Fishlegs going on and on about how she shouldn't be drinking so much... shut up, Fishlegs...  
"I'm fine... I've had much more in the past..."  
She'd been to parties even crazier than this one before. Parties she couldn't even remember... parties where she would be drinking one minute and the next find herself awake in bed with some random guy or girl. Or Heather.  
Sometimes Heather rescued her just in time. Too bad she had to do that damn homework instead of coming out with her, drinking and probably making out or something probably.  
Astrid took a hasty breath and stumbled slightly as she walked past Fishlegs.  
"Yo, Fishboy. I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya later, okay?"  
"Umm... okay! Don't get lost! Aha..."  
Fishlegs was meant to be keeping an eye on her. Clearly he wasn't quite up to the task.  
Astrid pulled out her phone and texted Heather.  
"Hey, I'm coming to your house, okie? Keep the window open"  
She giggled to herself a little and hummed Dead Girl Walking as she wandered slightly drunkenly through the streets.

Heather glanced over at her phone as it buzzed, laying next to her textbook on the desk. She picked it up and saw Astrid's message. Chuckling, she sent a quick thumbs-up emoji to her friend.  
"Well. That's certainly better than the alternatives." At least she wasn't going back to some random guy's home this time.  
It took a while, but soon Heather heard a light tapping on her window. Looking out, she could see Astrid clinging to the branches of the large tree next to her house.  
"Heather. Lemme in pleeeease."  
Heather quickly got up and opened the window, "Astrid!" she laughed, "You know I have a door?"  
"Yeah but ehhh someone might be home and be like 'You kids are supposed to be sleeping'," Astrid stumbled in through the window and clambered up onto her feet again.  
Heather laughed and closed the window behind her, "So how much did you drink?"  
"Ahh just a couple Jell-O shots. I didn't wanna throw away my shot," smiling, Astrid plopped down onto Heather's bed, only to be promptly pulled off again by her friend.  
"Ha that's my bed, missus." Heather pulled her closer and let her lean on her a bit.  
"But what about me?" Astrid touched Heather's cheek and gazed up at her, "By the way, you're pretty."  
"So are you, though your breath smells."  
"Sorry, but the Jell-O shot tasted like watermelon." They giggled and Astrid nuzzled Heather's neck.  
"So, no guys to walk you home tonight?" Heather smiled again and pulled Astrid's head away slightly by her hair.  
"Nahh I'm not feeling guys at this moment." Astrid rubbed her friend's arms in turn and pulled her on top of her on the bed, and found herself face-to-face with Heather's mischievous grin.  
"Oh? What's this new Astrid that's dropped in through my window?"  
"What if I told you I was actually kinda bi?" Astrid blushed a little and ran her fingers through Heather's soft hair.  
"Just say it, you silly blonde," Heather propped herself up on top of Astrid with her elbows, smirking, "you WANT me."  
"What if I did?" Astrid bit her lip and the girls gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, already feeling hotter.  
It started with a soft kiss on the cheek, but as Heather lowered herself onto Astrid's body it became a hot make-out session. Astrid sucked on Heather's tongue softly, feeling her toned body over her shirt. Heather reached for Astrid's chest and groped her breasts firmly through her shirt. A moan escaped the poor blonde's lips as she slipped her own hands under the other's shirt.  
"Mmmmh... you go, girl~" Heather mumbled under her breath as Astrid kneaded her nipples through her bra.  
Suddenly, she pulled away and sat upright on Astrid's belly, pulling off her shirt to reveal her scarlet red bra. Licking her lips, Astrid reached behind to unclip it, watching as Heather's perky boobs bounced out.  
Heather leant forward again until her tits were resting on Astrid's face. Soon she could feel the other girl kissing and licking them, her tongue swirling around her nipples, teasing them. She moaned and caressed Astrid's hair as Astrid tugged on one nipple gently before sucking it hungrily.  
They grinded their bodies together and Astrid started to moan a bit as well, spanking her playfully as she suckled. Her mouth went dry as Heather sat up again, tugging at the blonde's shirt.

"Damn~" All Astrid could think about was how sexy Heather looked on top of her.  
Astrid had had her turn, but now it was Heather's. She unclasped the bra expertly and leaned in to tease her slightly smaller breasts.  
Astrid moaned and tugged on her friend's hair, wrapping her legs around her torso and grinding against her more, feeling harsh bites on her nipples and tugs with the teeth.  
"Mmmh yeah~" She pulled down Heather's trousers to grope her ass firmly, and Heather kicked them off all the way. Now she was only wearing her panties as she nibbled Astrid's tits.  
Astrid struggled to take off her own trousers as well, feeling strong tingling sensations from her chest, until Heather pulled away again.  
"You remember how much you would tell me about giving guys blowjobs? Maybe I have something for you~" She got off the bed in her panties and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a strap-on.  
"Oh really? Well bring it on," Astrid quickly removed her panties, blushing and keeping her eyes on Heather, who was putting on the strap-on, "Let me suck your plastic cock~"  
This time, Heather sat on her friend's chest, the pink plastic tip of the toy resting on Astrid's chin.  
Astrid knew what to do, having done it so many times before. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip softly. It tasted like plastic, so not as good as a real dick, but still... Heather looked so fucking hot on top.  
Without warning, Heather leaned forward and shoved the full length of the thick strap-on into Astrid's mouth. Astrid choked a bit, but took it like a champ. Soon she was sucking on it and rubbing her friend's sexy thighs.  
"That's it," Heather grinned down at Astrid, humping her throat, "take it like a good bitch."  
She earned herself a lustful moan from the blonde as she expertly deepthroated the toy, wishing it tasted like how Heather might taste.  
But Heather got bored of the position quickly.  
"Onto your front, come on."  
Astrid licked up her saliva and got up, bending over to show Heather how wet she was.  
"I bet you could wreck my pussy better than any guy."  
"When I'm done with you, you'll be a quivering wreck, Astrid." A smirk and a firm grip on Astrid's hips, and Heather thrust the toy hard into Astrid's pussy from behind. Astrid gasped and moaned louder, bending further forwards.  
"Yeah, destroy me~ fuck me hard!"  
"Careful what you wish for, you dirty slut~"  
"Hell, I can take it!" Astrid grinned and rubbed her clit in circled. She had to bite her teeth to not scream out in ecstasy. This was what she had needed. No foreplay, no cheesy date, just someone showing her her place. She was so fucking horny she could barely hold it in her.

As the sound of their thighs slapping together grew faster, Heather pulled on Astrid's hair, making her release the loud cry she had been holding back. Heather really worked that dildo better than guys worked their own dicks.  
"Cum for me, you little slut!" Heather pulled her back more, forcing the toy in deeper, "Cum, Astrid!"  
"Ahhh fuck yeah... make me cum!" Astrid moaned more as she pinched her hard clit, feeling herself leaking on the toy.  
But Heather thrusted harder, and Astrid couldn't control it any more.  
"Cum, you horny bitch! Squirt for me!"  
Throwing her head back, Astrid unleashed all her juices on the strap-on and Heather's thighs, who thrust a couple more times before pulling out and shoving Astrid on her back onto the bed again, straddling her hips.  
Astrid was panting heavily, laying back on the bed, and caught her breath quickly.  
"Holy shit you're amazing!"  
"I'm not done with you yet~" Heather carefully unclasped the strap-on and brought it up to her lips to lick all the juices off it right in front of her friend, then pushed it back deep inside Astrid's pussy.  
Astrid held onto her shoulders and raised her legs up high as Heather climbed up her body to sit on her face.  
"Fuck yeah~"  
Licking her dry lips, the blonde stared up at Heather, eager to taste her. Heather just started grinding against her mouth, moving the strap-on in and out of her pussy with her hand.  
She grabbed Heather's ass and started licking her. Now THIS tasted way better than a dildo ever could. She continued nibbling and sucking hard on Heather's clit while teasing her hole with two fingers.  
Heather gasped and let go of the toy, letting Astrid's pulsing muscles slowly push it out as she leaned back, riding her friend's slick tongue.  
"Oh yeah... that's it... mmmh..."  
Astrid didn't even notice the toy fall out of her, she was too focused on pleasuring Heather and making her cum with her tongue and fingers.  
"Mmmh Astrid yes... yes ASTRIDDD..."  
Astrid pushed her tongue inside, Heather wet pussy smothering her face and making it difficult to breathe. She reached up to rub her clit vigorously, closing her eyes as she felt the walls around her tongue clench and squeeze it harder. Pleasurable orgasm rang in her ears and sweaty palms gripped her legs firmly as Heather's juice started squirting straight into her mouth. She gasped and choked a bit, trying to swallow as much as she could, happy to be covered in her friend's juices.

"Oh yeah... that was good..." Heather gasped as she climbed off Astrid.  
"Hell yeah..." Astrid panted, just staying there on Heather's bed, "You were really hot."  
"So were you. Better make sure you get a guy again next time though. I might not be as forgiving if you drop in uninvited again." Heather laughed and winked mischievously.  
"Well hey, if I do get a guy we could both probably destroy him."  
"We'll see. You never invite me though." Heather laughed again and kissed Astrid's cheek.  
"Sorry," Astrid blushed lightly and hugged her friend, "maybe next time I can."  
"Eh, a guy would probably just ruin Girls' Night Out anyway."  
"Good point," Astrid giggled and lay down on the bed, her face still covered in Heather's wetness and her whole body exposed, "I'm probably gonna crash now."  
"Yep. See you in class tomorrow. Don't get too hungover. And don't you dare forget tonight happened!"  
"I won't," Astrid chuckled and fell asleep almost immediately.  
Heather sat there for a bit, gazing at Astrid's sleeping form.  
"Ha, you silly blonde."


End file.
